A Cowboy and His Prisoner
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Its Halloween and Canada has some new tricks up his sleeve for his American treat FOOD KINK! Seme Canada!


Alfred smiled in the mirror at his new Halloween costume. "Oh the hat!" He exclaimed before putting the striped cap on his head. He presented a thumbs up before exiting to find his brother opening the door to hand out candy to some children.

"Oh all of you look great! What fantastic costumes!" Mathew said before distributing the candy to each kid. He closed the door, setting the candy bowl down.

"Hey there gorgeous~" Alfred purred while leaning against the wall. Mathew turned around to see Al in a sexy prisoner costume; black and white striped booty shorts with a matching shirt and cap. He wore no shoes and to accessorize he threw in some hand cuffs around his left wrist. The prisoner gave a lascivious wink.

Matthew blushed deep but looked his captive over, enjoying the view. He was dressed rather slutty as well in a horny cowboy outfit. Jean daisy dukes with leather slacks and worn boots. He had no shirt, just a fringed vest and a hat.

Alfred whistled at the hot sight of his brother. "Baby, you're looking fabulous except you need this." Alfred strode up to Matthew and leaned in around his neck to tie a red bandanna around his neck. The doorbell rang.

"I need to get the door." The cowboy pulled away to open the door and distribute some candy. He gently shut it, only to be tackled by his American with a passionate, sloppy kiss. Al pushed his up against the wall, but careful not the crush the other.

Little moans peeked their way through Matthew's throat. Al shoved his tongue, without permission down the other's throat. The Canadian coughed at the rough play. "So that's how you want it, eh? Okay then!" Canada pushed the other off onto the couch before shutting off the porch light and grabbing a handful of candy.

"Oooo, Mattie~ I know that smirk anytime!" Matthew chuckled as he climbed above the other on the couch. He tore the costume off the other making it clear he wasn't messing around. "My little convict has been a very bad boy tonight and need some punishment! And no underwear? Somebody is really asking for it."

The cowboy flicked at the other's nipples, taking them into his mouth and sucking fiercely. The naked prisoner moaned loudly. "Oh Mattie! So good baby! More!" At the plea he moved down to the fully erect cock and thought of a clever idea. He pulled out a few Reese's peanut butter cups and cleared the middle leaving only a ring to slip over his brother's dick. "Baby, I want you to be my treat this year!" Canada cooed to his lover before diving down his dick and grabbing one of the rings.

America moaned loudly as a response and watched as his brother ate the candy. "Oh you are so sweet, eh? Ready for another one?" The Canadian bobbed his head taking the length in to the scrotum and retrieving the last of the candy. This one he leaned in and shared with his brother.

"Mmmm~ Delicious! And the candy wasn't too bad either!" Canada complimented.

"Care to finish me off darling?"

"Only if you finish me at the same time!"

America gave smirk as he reached over for a tootsie pop. He flipped his lover to the bottom to get into a 69. He thrust down his brother's shorts and gazed at the erect penis in awe. Meanwhile Canada was busy thrusting his finger in to the other's anus.

"Ah! Brother!"

"Come on, say my name."

"Never!" America protested before inserting the stem of the lollipop into the dick hole before him. Matthew tensed at the sudden sting. "What are you doing down there?"

"Hey bro, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?~"

Canada blushed. "You should find out.." America obliged by throwing his mouth down to the hilt. A gasp erupted from the Cowboy. A low hum came from the American's mouth making the other squirm.

"Like that?"

"Uh huh!" was all he could manage.

They both continued, sucking and licking each other's lengths. America giving a bob of the head, and Canada giving slow smooth licks. They continued until America reached the center and at this point Canada shot his hot load onto the couch and his partner's face. Just the sense of his brother's steaming hot semen made him cum his a loud groan, emptying onto the other's face.

They joined in a cuddle session while watching one of America's favourite shows; Its the great Pumpkin Charlie Brown!

"Why can't Halloween come more than once a year?" Alfred questioned before snuggling into his lover's arms.

**My little Halloween special to the Fandom~ Please review.**


End file.
